In Her Haste
by awkwardwriter98
Summary: She disregarded everything else. "Save Ryan" was like a mantra in her head. She ran along the corridor when her inner eye could still see the scene at the Hospital Wing. She looked up to see a familiar teenage girl who was wounded badly.


**A/N: Well, this is my first attempt to write a story. So, if there any mistakes, please forgive me. **

In her haste, she disregarded everything else. "Save Ryan" was like a mantra in her head. She ran along the corridor when her inner eye could still see the scene at the Hospital Wing. She looked up to see a familiar teenage girl who was wounded badly. She was on a stretcher being carried by two men and hurriedly put her onto a makeshift bed.

The girl saw Rhea looking at her and said "Ryan. He's out there alone and I saw he was badly injured. You should go and see him, Rhea. He is still fighting at the Entrance Hall." Rhea froze for a moment and abandoned her young patient who lost his right hand.

She begged to God that Ryan is still alive. She can hear her heart pounding loudly in her eardrum. She dodged curses and sent her own curses. She could see friends, teachers and alliances fighting for their lives. Corpses were everywhere either friends or foe. Her eyes watered when she saw her dear friend lying on the ground with lifeless eyes. Rhea leaped when a stray curse almost hit her. She threw a stunning curse towards the hooded figure. Fred seemed surprised to see the figure collapsed and he grinned when he saw Rhea. She grinned back and ran towards the Entrance Hall.

When Rhea reached the Entrance Hall, her eyes searched wildly for a blonde and messy hair man. Then, she could see him threw out defensive charm to protect himself from the death curse at the corner of the hall. Rhea called him. He searched around to look for the voice and he saw her. "Rhea!"

The Death Eater saw that his opponent was distracted and realized that it was his chance to attack. He sent a curse toward him. Rhea saw the curse came hurling toward Ryan. She shouted at Ryan to warn him. But it was too late, the curse hit him before he could cast a spell and the next thing she knew he was lying still on the ground.

"No! Ryan!"

Rhea hurled a strong stunning curse towards the Death Eater. The man flew backward and hit a wall behind him. The man slides down and move no more. Rhea ran towards Ryan and feeling worried. She checked his breathing and his pulse. She sighed relievedly knowing he was still alive but in a weak condition. Rhea heard someone shouted. She lifted her head saw a green curse came to her before it hit an invisible wall. Rhea was surprised and looked around to see her savior. Charlie came running with his wand arm stretched out sending hexes.

"Charlie! Thank God you're still alive!" Rhea relieved to see him standing there with his shirt torn and blood trickled down his cheek.

"I'm glad too that you're alive. And I'll cover you while you heal your brother," said Charlie while knocking down the enemy.

Rhea thanked him and continued healing her brother. 15 minutes later, Rhea found herself feeling frustrated and she was muttering angrily to herself under her breath. She still cast healing spells on her brother. She could see Charlie sent curse after curse through her peripheral vision. Although, Rhea was worried about her brother, she also worried about Charlie. He was breathing heavily and Rhea knew he must feeling exhausted himself fighting without break.

Charlie was,_ is_ her best friend. They became best friends when they were six years old. They were still best friends even though they were in different houses. Charlie was a Gryffindor while Rhea was a Ravenclaw. And still they keep in touch after Charlie was sent to Romania to become a dragon tamer. Rhea got a crush on Charlie when they were in fourth year and somehow it change into love. So, Rhea keeps it to herself and waiting for the right time to tell him. But then, the war happen and the moment never came.

When this is all over, I will confess to him, Rhea promised to herself and focused back on healing her brother. She didn't notice that Ryan was starting to wake up. Rhea was startled when he groaned. He tried to sit up and winced when he accidentally hit a soft spot. Rhea came to her senses and hurriedly hug him forgetting for a moment about his wounds. Ryan hugged her back and thanked the God silently.

"Ouch! You hug me too tight," Ryan winced.

"Sorry."

"Why is it your hug is still the same as you were a chubby little girl? You're not that chubby anymore, in fact, you're as thin as a match," Ryan asked.

Rhea slapped him on the unwounded arm and scolded him,"You have the audacity to make fun of me in the midst of the battle and nearly died."

Ryan chuckled.

"While I'm very curious how Rhea looked when she was little and glad that you are alright, this is not the right time for family jokes," said Charlie.

"Oh! Of course. We're sorry. And so, I'll give you a picture of the little Rhea when this is over as a token of appreciation for reminding us the time."

"Ryan!"

Charlie chuckled, "Alright. I will hold on to that promise."

"Not you too!" Rhea yelled. Then, a purple curse passed in front of her, almost hit her nose.

"Alright. I will let it aside. But mark my word, Ryan. I will not let you give the picture to anyone." Rhea sent her hex toward the Death Eater behind her brother and she heard her brother chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Rhea." Ryan threw out a defensive charm in front of Rhea. They continued fighting the Death Eaters.

When it was clear, that Harry had defeated the evilest wizard in the world, the good witches, wizards, and magical creatures rejoiced. Family hugged, teachers smiled and lovers kissed as the greatest war end at the brink of dawn. But there were casualties in every war. People cried as they lost their family and loved ones. The losing side either fled from the battle or captured by the Auror. The Death Eaters seemed shocked that their master had been killed by a teenager boy. As Rhea looked around inside the Great Hall, she sensed someone standing beside her. She looked at her right side and saw her brother. Ryan turned his head and smiled. Rhea smiled back and at the moment she knew what her brother thinks.

"We are finally safe and at peace."


End file.
